Questions
by Aeta Aella
Summary: Jinx is injured, and just wants to relax. And get that goddamn Kid Flash out of their base already! KFJinx, OneShot, Adult


Questions

Disclaimer: Yeah. Right. I own it all. Sure. What wackjob universe do you live in?

Warning: Vulgar language, Violence, Hormones, Adult themes, 

Jinx gingerly placed a face cloth on her aching forehead. Partly it was for the pounding headache she had. She got them so often form this rowdy, unmanageable idiotic group. Partly, it was for the goose egg she had managed to get. She groaned a little as the bump hurt harder. She was lying on the couch in the main room.

"I'm sorry Jinx." Gizmo said, knowing she was going to be furious once she was better. "I didn't mean to hit you with-" Jinx cut off the boy genius.

"I know. It's alright. Just go away. And no, Billy, I do not care if you want to play video games. Go to the arcade." She said, heading off the boy's question before he could ask it. Billy had had one finger in the air raised, sighed, his hand dropping.

"…Kay." He said, heading out to leave. Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and Seemore followed, not wanting to be with Jinx when she felt better and exploded in their faces.

Jinx sighed, happy there was finally peace. It was times like this she felt like swearing so badly, little Gizmo would soon be saying things much more colourful the pit-sniffers or crudge-munchers. They had been fighting just the police this time. Should have been easy. And it was. Only Gizmo had been aiming one of his gadgets at an officer nearby her, had aimed poorly and now she had a possible concussion. Idiots.

Don't get her wrong- she did like the group. In a big sister get-out-of-my-way-you-little-dork way. They were like her family, a better one then she ever had. Though that wasn't saying much. She, like nearly every villain and hero, didn't have the best past. But, whatever. Those who wronged her knew better now.

_Whish_

"Oh, look. Company." She said sarcastically, seeing the red and yellow wind blow by the couch. She then winced at the loudness of her own voice. Crap, the head injury seemed to aggravate the headache.

"You okay?" Kid Flash asked gently, sitting on the end of the couch. "I saw the battle, but didn't step in-" he hesitated just a fraction to long "-Because there was another crime for me to stop."

"That be a lie." Jinx said calmly, in a quiet voice. "Do not lie to me. I am not in a pleasant mood and will hex you until your nice little butt is a burnt little coal."

He smirked, delighted. "So you were looking at my butt-Yeow!" He said, jumping up and rubbing his backside.

Jinx closed her cat-like pink eyes. "I did warn you. Keep your cries of pain down to a minimum please." She asked. She also had a cold. Not like that was going to stop her. It just added to her crummy feelings right now. Oh, gods why couldn't this fool leave her alone?

"But-but my cute little butt." He mock-whimpered, sticking out his lower lip. Jinx opened one eye. It was glowing pink. "Alright, alright, don't shoot!" He surrendered, hands in the air. It would have been comical if Jinx hadn't been so determined not to find him funny. "But, seriously, Jinx, are you okay?"

"Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies." Jinx said, her eye stopping the pink glowing. She didn't close it though, and opened the other. She wasn't about to close her eyes again. It wasn't that she didn't trust him it was….well, she didn't trust him. Well, she did a little, but not enough. Suffice it to say that she was confused. In any case, she was not telling him a thing, no matter how harmless. And she was not being petty. Nope. Nuh-uh.

"How about I answer a question you have for me and then you answer one of my questions?" Kid Flash proposed, a worried look in his eyes. Jinx was most definitely someone who would not tell him she was dying for no other reason then her pride. And he didn't think he could handle her dying.

"Fine. But I go first." Jinx said. She would ask such questions he would refuse to answer. And she'd be in the clear. Kid Flash held out a hand to her. She lifted an eyebrow. He kept the hand out. She sighed and shook his hand. She sighed, considering her question. "What's your real name?" She asked smugly, crossing her arm. There was no way he'd be dumb enough to tell a villain-

"Wally West."

…Okay, maybe he was dumb enough. He had barely even hesitated. She blinked at him. "…Do you have mental problems? You just told me, a villain your name! I could go tell the Brotherhood of Evil!" She snapped at him.

"Yeah. But you won't." Kid Flash, or Wally, said confidently.

"You thought I wasn't serious about calling them either, didn't you?" She pointed out darkly.

"Ah, ah, ah! My question!" He admonished her, shaking his finger at her. She rolled her eyes, suppressing the urge to wince afterwards. Serious now, he asked. "Now. Are you alright?"

Unwillingly she answered. Truthfully even. "Yeah. Just a bumped head. I might have a concussion, but I'm not showing any symptoms. I just have a headache and a bit of a cold." Before she could blink he was gone. "Oh-" He was back, holding something. "-Kay. What's that?"

"Tea. It's supposed to be good for headaches." He said, handing her the teacup. She sat up, sipping from it gingerly.

"Well, it's not poisoned at least." Jinx smirked. She nursed the cup, thinking of a good question. What would he not answer? A wicked little light switched on and she smirked. Kid Flash shivered. "So…Wally….How big are you?" She asked with a grin.

He sighed in relief, not quite understanding the question. "Well, I'm about 5'4-"

"No, no. Not tall. And not weight either." Jinx said, her grin widening. He paled. Surely she didn't mean… She looked down quite purposefully at his crotch. He reddened considerably.

"Jinx!" He said, bright red. She just leaned back and smirked, placing the teacup on the table.

"You can always concede. The door is right there; feel free to let yourself out." She said with a smirk. Hah. She knew it. Names were one thing, but this? Hah. She was a genius. Kid Flash hesitated. Then, looking down he muttered something. "What was that Flashie?" Jinx smirked. She assumed it was something like, alright, I'll go.

"Eight and a half." He muttered, eyes closed and cheeks bright red. She blinked at him, cheeks getting flaming hot. _Oh my. I-I didn't think he would actually- answer! Oh my, eight and a half- No! Bad Jinx!_ He smirked at her, though his cheeks were still red. "I didn't know you were capable of such stealthiness." She blinked. "You just thought out loud." He informed her, to her embarrassment. "So, my question…" He said, mock thinking about it. She squirmed inwardly, suspecting he might just want to get back at her. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked, surprising her. She blinked at him, so he repeated the question. "Jinx-ie, what's your favourite colour?'

"…Black you idiot." She said, tugging at the bottom of her dress. She let the nickname go, just this once. That damning blush was still bright and hot on her cheeks. "My turn." He squirmed, expecting another embarrassing question. "…Why can't you just give up and leave me alone?" Jinx asked softly, looking to the side and refusing to focus her gaze on him. Why had she asked that? It sounded so weak and girlish, and so stupid. Why did she ask that of all things?

Kid Flash was silent for a few moments, thinking over the question. Then he shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't really know." He said candidly. "You're different. Not only from other villains, but from any other girl. You're unique and you should be a princess or something. You're just better than all this-y'know? You got this aura around you. Like you're some sort of captured princess who has Stockholm's Syndrome."

Jinx blinked. And blinked again. "…Ooookay…" She sighed, feeling her head feel even better as she finished the tea, setting the cup down on the table. "Anyways, Questions is over now. Get out." She told him. "Bye-bye."

"Not 'till you're better." He refused stubbornly.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Get out, please. I'd like to get some sleep."

Kid Flash sighed. And was gone in a flash of wind. Jinx sighed and smiled slightly. "Maybe. Just maybe. I need to at least leave this team. They can fend on their own. After all, the older sister always heads off for college." She muttered. With a load off her mind, she relaxed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Just before she started to dream, she felt lips on her forehead and a familiar voice say: "Sleep tight Jinx-ie. I believe in you."

A/N- I couldn't resist writing a cute little one shot. And I couldn't resist Jinx's secound question. xD Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
